I Hate Everything About You
by UxieSweetie
Summary: Zim...Dib...It starts with a fight.  It ends with a...?  ZaDr oneshot.  What goes on behind closed doors will forever stay there in every blood cell that stains the floors.  Three Days Grace Songfic


**_AN- Ok, I absolutely ADORE this song, ok? Sp please don't say "horrible song choice" cuz I really don't care if you hate it, because I love it. It goes great with ZaDr. Now this is different to the kind of fic I usually write, it's not usually like this so please don't bach if it's not good...THANKS!_**

**_The song- "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace_**

**_The fictional material- Invader Zim (I dunno why you'd be looking this up if you didn't know what it was, but whatever)_**

**_The song belongs to TDG and IZ belongs to Jhonen Vasquez!_**

**_Love, UxieSweetie_**

* * *

**I Hate Everything About You**

**(ZaDr)**

Blood dotted the floor of Dib's house. Claw marks destroyed his couch, and several other trinkets had been destroyed. Zim's eyes were wild as he pinned Dib to the floor. He grinned, nearly tasting the victory on his tongue. Dib struggled against his opponent's grip, but he was unable to move, and tears began pricking at his eyes. "Got any last words, Filthy Human?" Zim brought out his mechanical arms and aimed them directly at Dib.

Dib glared up at the Irken. "No." That made Zim happy. No long speeches to wait through. He yearned to see the arms go into Dib's skull and squish blood and brain out of carious crevices. He would be able to complete his mission without that foul human in his path. However, he miscalculated the angle of trajectory. He severely miscalculated and pierced the ground next to Dib's head instead. Zim pulled the arms from the floor, which altered his center of gravity. Dib used this to his advantage, and he rolled over Zim and now he was on top. The two fumbled around angrily and maliciously for what seemed like hours. I couldn't even tell you when their hate turned into sex, but afterwards, Zim decided against killing Dib, and Dib, Zim.

**-Every time we lie awake after every hit we take-**

**-Every feeling that I get. But I haven't missed you yet-**

Zim stood and walked out of Dib's house feeling filthier than ever, and Dib felt smutty as well. Dib walked almost robotically to his shower and Zim walked robotically back to his house. Zim plopped on his couch, surprised that GIR didn't immediately harras him when he walked through the front door. He sat there and thought long and hard about his love-hate relationship with Dib. Little did he know, Dib was thinking the same thing.

Dib got dressed and went downstairs to clean up the mixture of blood, sweat, and sex on the floor and fix the tears in the couch. Once he was finished with that, he sat down and wondered why he and Zim were like this. To him, it didn't seem natural, but it was the most natural thing he knew.

**-Every roommate kept awake by every sigh and scream we make.-  
-All the feelings that I get, but I still don't miss you yet-**

Dib sighed, Zim sighed. Would this ever be justifiable? No? Alright, then.

**-Only when I stop to think about it-**

Zim and Dib both smiled evilly. Screw ethics. They had fun., right?

**-I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?-**

Dib had this crazy idea to run over to Zim's house and surprise him as he had. Oh, it was crazy indeed. Zim was far more territorial than Dib. He chuckled to himself slightly. Things would probably end up the same way as it did in the middle of Dib's living room. They would fight to the point of almost killing one another, and then they'd have sex, feel like shit, and go back to their normal habits. So Dib ran. He ran out of his house as fast as his legs could carry him.

**-I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?-**

Zim was walking round his house, mumbling to himself, cursing at himself that he was still unable to slaughter the human that seeped his devilish hands into his heart. 'Curse that filthy worm hyuuman!' Zim angrily muttered to himself. 'I could have ended his life if I could've AIMED properly! I mean, seriously! How hard is it to…' "OOF!" He was interrupted by an abrupt tackle. Whatever or whoever was on him was going to die this day. How DARE they sneak up on Zim!

"Oh, Zim!" He heard someone whisper. Dib-Worm! "I wasn't finished with that fight." Zim was able to squirm his was out from underneath the Earth boy.

"You dare invade the sanctity of my base? Even that's low for you, Dib-Hyuuman!" Zim glared.

Dib smiled cunningly at the alien. "We never finished our fight, Zim. The truth is; I love our fights."

"YOU'RE MAKING IT UP!"

"No, Zim." Dib took a step towards the Irken boy. "I'm not making it up."

"Don't come any closer, Dib! I'm pissed! Get any closer and I will rip you to shreds!"

Dib took another step closer. "Don't pretend like you don't like it either, Zim." Dib was pushing it. He knew he was. That's why he wasn't surprised when Zim pounced him and dug his claws into his arms.

**-I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?-**

**-I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?-**

"I HATE our fights! I'd rather just have one and kill you!" Zim snarled.

"I have no doubt to that, Zim!" Dib cringed. "But you must enjoy the encounters we do have, since you always have sex with me during the tumbles!"

Zim froze for a moment. Sex? This is about sex? 'That FOOL!' He glowered down at the human. "So, you want sex, Dib?" He lifted himself off of Dib and threw him violently against the wall making him wince in pain. "I'll give you fucking sex! And after it, you will regret even being born!"

**-Only when I stop to think about you, I know.-  
-Only when you stop to think about me, do you know.-**

Zim pinned Dib to the wall almost painfully and thrust his tongue in his mouth, nearly blacking Dib out from lack of oxygen. His claws tore Dib's shirt from his body and they began roaming his cool soft flesh. Dib took a deep breath in once Zim relinquished his lips. "Z-Zim, I-I…"

"Hyuuman! Don't speak!" Zim's teeth chomped down viciously on Dibs neck, making him cry out in—would it be pain or pleasure? Dib didn't know. Zim could taste the blood on his tongue, and he loved it. He loved feeling the life from the human seep into him. Ah, but he didn't want to steal all of his prey's energy just yet. He dragged him forcefully to the floor and proceeded to remove his pants.

"Zim, yours, too." Dib managed to squeak. Zim glared at Dib.

"I thought I told you not to speak!" Zim's hand, which was exploring Dib's thighs, stopped roaming and wrapped around his length. Dim arched his back as Zim began to pump. But it was far from easy, slow, and gentile. It was sheer agony for Dib in the first few minutes. Pain mixed with pleasure mixed with more pain. Zim put his face mere centimeters away from Dib's. "Now, are you going to listen to me, Dib-Stink?" Dib nodded as beads of sweat rolled down his red flushed face. The Irken smiled wildly. "Good."

**-I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?-**

**-I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?-**

Zim, while keeping his hands on Dib so to keep him down, used the mechanical arms in his pack to remove his own clothing. The human boy gaped at the sight of his rival. In all of their scuffles, Zim's shirt always managed to stay on. This was the first time Dib ever saw more than Zim's arms, head, and—uh, nether regions—bare and exposed. His years of training obviously had paid off, and Dib was extremely grateful for the view. "Like what you see, Dib-Stink?" Zim purred. The only thing Dib could do was nod. Zim grinned and snaked is tongue between Dib's lips as he spread his legs apart, positioning himself for the entry. Dib was already cringing since there had been no lubrication, and he knew it was going to hurt like hell. But he was prepared. He was prepared for what was about to come.

Zim gave no warning as he thrust into his human, causing him to scream in agony. Yes, that's what Zim wanted; pain, suffering. He began to pound into him without giving him any time to adjust, which only made it worse. But Dib wouldn't have it any other way. He enjoyed his 'confrontation' with Zim, even though it was horrifying. He then felt Zim's dagger-like claws scrape down his chest, creating large red rivers along his pale skin.

How long had it been? Four hours, it felt like, to Dib. His energy was draining faster and faster, but it seemed as if Zim was barely starting. In reality, it'd only been an hour and twenty minutes. Then, abruptly, Zim stopped. The two gasped and huffed for air. They looked into each other's eyes.

**-I hate-  
-You hate-  
-I hate-  
-You love me-**

Dib saw nothing good in Zim's eyes. He saw hate, anger, pain, aggravation. Zim saw only pain, doubt, rejection, and determination. It was a shame that that wouldn't last. Zim stood up off Dib and closed his eyes mysteriously. "Z-Zim?" Dib stuttered, unable to even guess what he might be thinking. The Irken opened his eyes and stared at Dib.

"Your interference has made this mission nearly impossible." He explained. "I could have taken over this damned planet by now if you didn't exist. I do regret that. But I regret a lot of things. NOW DIE!" Zim unexpectedly shot out his mechanical arms and pierced Dib in several areas in the chest and abdomen. He stared at his green-skinned enemy in anguish. 'w-why?' Dib pondered.

He turned on his stomach and tried crawling away, but Zim pierced him another time in his back. Dib looked up at him with saddened, betrayed eyes.

"Z-Zim…please…help me…"

**-I hate everything about you.-**

**-Why do I love you?-**

"No."


End file.
